jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Analyse des neuen Rebels-Trailers - Teil 2
center|500px → Zu Teil 1 geht es hier entlang! Willkommen zurück zu meiner Bild-für-Bild-Analyse des Rebels-Staffel 2-Midseason-Trailers! Wir waren stehengeblieben bei 1:15 min. und werden dort auch direkt wieder anknüpfen. „It will be their undoing...“ - Es wird ihr Verhängnis sein. Wir erinnern uns: der Fünfte Bruder warnt Vader vor einem Erstarken der Jedi. Nun kann man den Dunklen Lord in Großaufnahme sehen, wie er den Untergang der Jedi verkündet. Vader hofft immer noch, dass Ahsoka ihn zu den restlichen Jedi-Überlebenden, allen voran natürlich Yoda und Obi-Wan, führen könnte. Filoni kündigt an, dass er vorhätte, diesen Handlungsbogen mit dem Staffelende abzuschließen - irgendwie macht das einem nicht besonders viele Hoffnungen für Ahsoka. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Chopper an mehreren verdutzten Sturmtruppen vorbeidüsen und gleich darauf erscheint Zeb in einem Schiffskorridor. „My gut tells me this is a trap...“ - Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, das ist eine Falle. Nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hat, erscheint vor ihnen Agent Kallus, der für die vollständige Vernichtung von Zebs Spezies, den Lasats, verantwortlich ist. Bevor jedoch näher darauf eingegangen wird, sieht man Kanan, Ezra, Sabine und Chopper auf einem schmalen Steg, der für mich so aussieht, als wenn er zur Minenplattform des Asteroiden-Planeten gehören würde. center|500px „But is it wrong for me to fight? For me to protect my friends?“ - Aber ist es falsch von mir zu kämpfen? Meine Freunde zu beschützen? Diese Frage stellt Ezra an einen sichtlich gealterten Yoda, der auf einer Art grünen Wurzel im dunklen All schwebt, während der Junge vor ihm auf einer hell umrandeten Plattform kniet. Es handelt sich dabei offensichtlich um eine Vision Bridgers, was laut Filoni auch die Begründung dafür wäre, wieso das Charaktermodell Yodas so unterschiedlich zu TCW aussähe. Ezra nimmt den weisen Jedi-Meister so wahr, wie er ihn sich vorstellt. Außerdem wäre es laut Filoni wichtig, dass man bei den äußeren Erscheinungsbildern der Figuren deutlich zwischen den Filmen und Serien unterschieden könnte. Wir können wohl froh sein, dass Dave es immerhin nicht geschafft hat, die orange Schlange aus den uralten Yoda-Figuren einzuführen - da fehlte es wohl einfach an dem nötigen Kleingeld. Wenn man den Inhalt von Ezras Worten und seinen Ton betrachtet, scheint er sich ein wenig vor Yoda zu rechtfertigen. Möglicherweise wurde er gerade (mal wieder) beschuldigt, der Dunklen Seite zu nah gekommen zu sein, was auch später im Trailer noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Während die Musik bei der Yoda-Szene für kurze Zeit ausgeblieben ist, nimmt sie nun wieder an Fahrt auf, als Kanan und Ezra mit einem Macht-Stoß Sturmtruppen zurückschlagen. Es folgen wieder schnelle Kampfszenen: die Ghost gegen ein paar TIE-Jäger, Kanan mitsamt Lichtschwert auf der Außenhülle eines Jägers, der im Hintergrund von einer (imperialen?) Fähre begleitet wird und wie die Ghost rote Torpedos auf die Minenstation auf dem Asteroiden-Planeten abfeuert. „How Jedi choose to win, the question is...“ - Wie Jedi sich entscheiden zu gewinnen, die Frage ist,... ...antwortet Yoda endlich auf Ezras Frage und fuchtelt mit seinem Stock rum. Nun schwellt im Hintergrund ein dramatischer Männerchor an, während die Ghost auf einen braunen Planeten, der von Ringen umgeben ist, zufliegt. Der Asteroidengürtel in der Mitte des Bildes deutet darauf hin, dass sich auch die nächsten Szenen in der Atmosphäre dieses Planeten abspielen. Ezra reitet auf einem Weltraumwesen und steht im nächsten Moment inmitten eines kleinen Raumschiffes - mit Kanan und Zeb neben ihm - wobei letzterer einen seltsamen Stab trägt, aus dem helle Lichtstrahlen ausgehen. Das Ganze erinnert stark an die Midi-Chlorianer-Geysire auf dem Heimatplaneten der Machtpriester, die im letzten regulären TCW-Handlungsbogen ihren Auftritt hatten. center|500px „Growing your abilities are - and with them... danger.“ - Am Wachsen deine Fähigkeiten sind - und mit ihnen... Gefahr. Wir kehren zurück zum Ausgangsort des Trailers: die drei Jedi (Kanan, Ahsoka und Ezra) nähern sich dem Tempel. In der Ruinen-Landschaft rund um das Bauwerk finden sich zahlreiche ungeschliffene Statuen, die den Gipsabdrücken der Opfer des Vesuvausbruchs ähneln sollen. Der Tempel wäre laut Filoni ein uralter Ort des Grauens und der Gefahren, welcher unsere Protagonisten herausfordern würde. Yodas letztes Wort bezieht sich ganz offensichtlich auf Darth Vader, der mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert auf die drei wartet. center|500px Ezra weiß inzwischen, wer hinter der furchterregenden Maske steckt: Ahsoka hat ihm eine Aufzeichnung von einem jüngeren Anakin beim Lichtschwertkampf gezeigt. Bridger ist verblüfft über dessen Fähigkeiten und Ahsoka erzählt ihm, dass es ihr Meister gewesen wäre. Das Hologramm stammt aus Obi-Wans Holocron, das zusätzlich zu seiner Sprachnachricht eine Anleitung zum Schwertkampf beinhaltet. center|500px In der nächsten Szene sieht man, wie Polizeikanonenboote mit ihren Scheinwerfern einen alten Jedi-Tempel absuchend umkreisen. In dem Inneren des Gebäudes meditieren Ezra, Kanan und Ahsoka. Sie werden wohl bald gestört werden, da bereits ein imperiales Shuttle gelandet ist. Auf welchem Planeten dieses Ereignis spielt ist unklar. Der Tempel erinnert vom Aufbau her zwar stark an den von Lothal, jedoch ist die komplette Umgebung von Schnee bedeckt, was eher untypisch für diese Welt ist. Von der Architektur her würde es vielleicht auf die Killik-Bauten auf Alderaan zutreffen - einem Planeten mit einer wichtigen Rolle in der Vergangenheit und teilweise schneebedeckten Flächen (vgl. mit SWTOR). In der Serie befassen sich die Charaktere öfters mit uralter Archäologie, um mit diesem Wissen Fehler der Vergangenheit zu vermeiden oder sogar zu verhindern. Jeder aktive Machtbenutzer muss sich letztendlich die Frage stellen, auf welcher Seite er steht und für welche Zwecke er seine Fähigkeiten einsetzt und gerade Ezra ist auch in dieser Zwickmühle. center|500px „The Dark Side - it pulls at him. It calls to him...“ - Die Dunkle Seite - sie zerrt an ihm. Sie ruft zu ihm... Kanan steht in einem Trainingsraum, der offensichtlich an die Architektur des Coruscanter Jedi-Tempels angelegt ist. Hinter ihm hängt ein Banner mit dem Wappen des Jedi-Ordens an der Hand und vor ihm kniet eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt, die kurz darauf mit dem Lichtschwert in der Hand auf ihn zugeht und ihn vor Ezras Neigung zur Dunkelheit warnt. Auch wenn die Synchronstimme sehr der des Obersten Anführers Snoke ähnelt, ist er es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht. Filoni hält es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass einige der größten Rätsel rund um E7 in seiner Serie aufgelöst werden - genauso wie er nicht will, dass die Filme die Geschichten rund um seine Charaktere weiterspinnen (Das wäre im Prinzip ein Ausschlusskriterium für einen Auftritt Kanans in Rogue One). Stattdessen handelt es sich um einen der Jedi-Tempel-Wachen, die in der zweiten Rebels-Staffel, wie bereits im ersten Teil des Trailers gesehen, nicht nur die Inquisitoren bekämpfen, sondern auch die Rebellen. Ihre zweifelhafte Loyalität wird gravierende Auswirkungen auf Kanans Charakter haben, verrät Filoni bereits. Ezra steht in einer gewaltigen Halle im Inneren des Sith-Tempels. Die Wände und der Boden sind von grellen Linien durchzogen und in der Mitte steht eine Vasen-förmige Apparatur, in der ein Sith-Holocron befestigt ist. Als der Junge es aus dem knisternden Energiefeld herausnnimmt, verkündet ein Donnern nahendes Unheil und die Außenfassade des Tempels erwacht auf einmal zum Leben. center|500px „You seek knowledge... call me 'Old Master'...“ - Du suchst nach Wissen... nenne mich 'Alter Meister'. Ezra betrachtet das Holocron ehrfurchtsvoll und eine bedrohliche Stimme erscheint aus dem Off, gefolgt von einer Schwarzblende. Der Junge entzündet sein Lichtschwert und richtet es bedrohlich auf jemanden vor sich aus. Nach einer weiteren Schwarzblende erscheint ein allzu vertrautes Gesicht, versteckt unter einer Kapuze, und man sieht, wie Ezra sich vor Darth Maul niederkniet... → Zu Teil 3 geht es hier entlang! Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs